Family Feuds
by the.lady.dragona
Summary: Two families, fated to hate one another. One of light, one of Shadow. Both with a common enemy. Can this enemy bring about the prophesy, or will it destroy both families beyond repair? YYY with side of RB MM and SJ
1. Night of the Bloody Moon

Ok! This fic is kinda like Romeo and Juliet… with a twist!... A really BIG twist. Actually, the only resemblance to the famous Shakespeare play is the fighting family part. Everything else is COMPLETELY different! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER AND WARNING: I do not own Yugioh (wish I did though) and this story will be featuring blood and gore. Although this chapter is quite tame, the others might not be, so if you have a queasy stomach or don't like blood, read at your own risk!

Feuds of The Fathers

Night of the Bloody Moon

A dark, red, moon shown clearly above Domino city. The skies were cloudless and the wind was stilled. A perfect night for something dark, and twisted to happen.

In the woods, just outside the city, there was a clearing where families use to go for camping. The camp-site was long deserted, and this is where a small group of people gathered. They stood in a circle. In the middle of the ring stood a young-man. He looked to be about 17, but it would be hard to tell, for he wore long, black, robes with a hood over his head just like the others in the group. The boy was chained to the ground by his hands and feet. His head hung low.

"Are you ready?" The young-man was asked by who was obviously the leader. He stiffly nodded his head as an affirmative to the question and clinched his fists, trying to prepare himself for what was about to happen. Within seconds soft, ominous, chanting filled the little clearing. At first the youth was motionless and as the chanting got louder he began to thrash about, but never a sound escaped his lips. The chanting rose and fell in octaves and eventually the boy fell to his knees, his entire body shaking violently and still the chanting continued, even though the boy was in obvious pain.

After what seemed like an eternity, the chanting began to die down and just when it was almost a whisper, it shot up to a high crescendo. At its loudest point the young-mans silence was viciously broken as he screamed. His hood fell off as he threw his head back and bright, crimson, eyes that put the red moon to shame glowed intensely.

The clearing was, suddenly, deathly quiet, the only noise was the youths ragged breaths. He laid on the ground now. Sweat covered his shacking body. The hooded figures who had, just moments ago, caused his torture, rushed toward him now. The leader helped him sit up.

"Are you o.k., my son?" He asked. The boy nodded and promptly collapsed, unable to stay conscious any longer. His father lifted him in his arms and led the other hooded figures out of the clearing.

The moon was slowly fading from ominous red to a soft and creamy white, and the city of Domino still slept. Only a few had noticed the bloody orb in the sky that night. And they knew it meant a new chapter in an ancient war was about to begin.

-oOOo-

Sorry for the shortness but it is just kind of an opening chapter, just to give you a taste of what is to come. The next chapter will be much longer, promise!

And did anyone figure out who 'the young-man' was? It shouldn't be that hard to guess….

Note!: I have about 4 different fics just sitting on my computer, most of them only have about 2 chapters so far, but I love them all. So! Because it is hard 2 focus on all of them at once iv decided to post what I have and work on the most popular one. If you have a preference you better review, or it might just end up getting neglected for awhile. And I will be posting this on all my fics.


	2. Initiation

Yay! Chapter 2 is done! I had to change many of my original ideas in order to make this make sense, but that's ok!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

Feuds of Thy Fathers

Initiation

The sun was shining, birds were chirping, it was basically a perfect, late spring day in Domino. The weatherman said the high was supposed to be 98, the low 73. Not a cloud was in sight But not everyone was so excited about the beautiful weather.

Today is Yugi Moutos' seventeenth birthday. You think he would be happy that he as turning seventeen on such a nice day. But in his family, turning seventeen isn't about parties, cake, and presents. It's about becoming an official user of magic.

Yugi is from a long line of sorcerers, and today is his day to finally be an official member of the magical society. Turning seventeen also unlocks more magical power, once you have gone through certain rituals. Unfortunately for Yugi, that meant being in the spotlight for the entire day..

Yugi is currently sitting in a regular class room, surrounded by regular people. Well, mostly regular people.

"Hey, Yug'! You ready for your Initiation?" Yugi almost jumped out of his skin.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" He snapped at his best friend, Joey. Joey just grinned. "And no, I'm not ready. You know I hate being the center of attention. And don't say stuff like that in public." Joey chuckled.

"Sorry, buddy. Just relax. Everything will be fine!" Joey was now sitting backwards in the chair in front of Yugi. Yugi sighed.

"I know, Joey. My parents aren't like yours. I just know they are going to make a big production about this." Joey was from a family of Fighters. Sorcerers who specialize in using magic for combat. They were very strict and had made Joeys Initiation more of a secret thing because they didn't trust sorcerers from other families.

"That's cool I guess. I've always liked your 'rents. They're nice. Even if your grandpa is a little nuts." They both laughed

Yugis family were notorious for what is know as 'light' magic. Or magic that is used mainly in self-defense and helping others. Joeys' family uses 'neutral' magic. It is the most common magic, used either for others or for ones' self. The last category of magic is 'shadow' magic. Not much is known about this branch of magic. The families who practice it keep a very tight hold on what information is released. The light families and the shadow families have been fighting for longer then anyone can remember.

Joey rushed back to his seat as the teacher entered the classroom.

Yugi sighed once more and looked out the window next to his desk. He knew that many kids his age would die for the chance to live his life of magic and spells and family secrets, but Yugi would trade his crazy life for a normal one any day.

The image of a blood red moon popped into Yugis' head. He had seen the strange phenomena last night and had asked his family what it meant. Even a young sorcerer like Yugi could tell it wasn't a natural occurrence, and that magic was involved. But his parents had either acted like they didn't hear him or had given a very vague answer. Which, in his family, meant that it had to do with shadow magic.

Yugis' family had tried to keep him in the dark about the fight between his family and the shadow magic family, but Joey had told him everything he knew, which wasn't much.

Basically the light and shadow families had been fighting for centuries, the reason of which was lost a long time ago, but the families had come to a temporary truce about twenty years ago. Unfortunately Joey didn't know the criteria of that truce.

"Mr. Mouto!" Yugi was quickly brought back to reality as a ruler slapped his desk.

"Y-yes, Ms. Niwa?"

"Perhaps you would like to share your day-dreams with the class?"

"N-no, Ms. Niwa"

"Then I suggest you pay attention." Yugi could only muster up a nod this time, as the rest of the students snickered.

"As I was saying, we have a new student that will be arriving shortly. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior and to treat him with respect." Whispers filled the room. It wasn't often that a new student came. Everyone was silenced when the door opened.

A young man walked in wearing what looked like bondage attire. Clad in tight black leather, silver chains, studded belts, and a large gold pendant around his neck. But his clothes weren't the strangest part about him.

The second thing Yugi noticed about this boy was his hair. Gravity defying black spikes, tipped in red with blond lightning bolt bangs and streaks.

Yugis jaw hit the floor. This boy looked almost identical to him, save for the streaks.

He turned to face the room with blood colored eyes that, Yugi felt, could look into your very soul.

The silence didn't last long before all the girls, and a few guys, began squealing. Sharp featured, tan, and obviously muscular. This new student was model material for sure.

Ms. Niwa was not happy. "Quiet down, all of you! If one more person make even the slightest sound you will have clean-up duty for the rest of the month, by yourselves." This got everyone's attention. "Thank you. This is Mr. Yami Atemu. Our new student. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Yami scowled at this.

"I'm half Egyptian and Japanese. I speak fluent Arabic. And before anyone asks, yes my hair is natural." Ms. Niwa was surprised by his cold demeanor but ignored it and told him to sit in front of Joey.

Yugi watched Yami for most of class. There was something strange about this kid that Yugi couldn't quite place, something frightening to.

The school day went by slowly for Yugi, who just wanted this entire day to be over.

Joey went home with Yugi today, simply because he was helping with the Initiation preparations, and also to keep Yugi company.

The Initiation Ceremonies in the Mouto family were traditionally large parties in which all of the most notable magical families were invited.

The duo arrived at Yugis grandfathers shop while the old man was sweeping outside.

"Welcome home Yugi! Hello Joey, how are your parents?"

"They're good, Gramps. I'm not sure if they are coming to the Initiation or not though." Joey seemed embarrassed by this, but it was no surprise that his parents weren't coming. They typically didn't associate themselves with other families and were not pleased that Joey spent so much time with Yugi. Even going as far as to accuse Yugi of manipulating Joey into telling him their family secrets.

Yugis grandfather nodded in understanding. "It's quite alright. I only invited then out of courtesy. I knew they wouldn't be coming."

Joey was relieved by this. He hated the way his parents acted towards others and did everything in his power to not be like them.

Joey followed Yugi into the shop and up the stairs to the main part of the house.

Yugi flung his backpack onto the couch and sat down, soon followed by Joey. Yugi grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels till he spotted a news report on the red moon that appeared last night.

"Hey, Joey, do you know anything about this?"

"You mean your parents didn't tell you?"

Yugi shook his head. "No. Every time I try to ask they either avoid the question or change the subject."

Joey laughed. "That's probably because it has to do with shadow magic."

"Really? But why would the moon turn red? I'm very confused."

"I don't know much, but my parents said that when the shadow magic family does their own Initiation the magic backlash turns the moon red. But it hasn't happened in more then twenty years."

-oOOo-

Geez. It took me long enough to update this! _ I was having trouble explaining the magic system. I hope no one is confused….


End file.
